New Love
by UraBoku Luka
Summary: A short OneShot of Zoro and Sanji have a baby together with some fluff. Others make an appearance as well. ZoSan. Past Mpreg. Slight AU. Slight OOC. Rated T to be safe. Don't like, Don't read!


Well, hello. I recently got into One Piece as well as the ship ZoSan and I'm loving it so far! There was a picture on tumblr that I saw that served as my inspiration for this and just really wanted to write something of ZoSan. So this is my first fic of the fandom. Please enjoy! No flame please, as long as it's something I can use in a future story or advice on how to make my stories better. Thanks.

I also plan to make basically a prequel to this so please look forward to that~ Also my KnB story; the 14th chapter is almost done but not quite yet. I hope to finish it soon. Sorry it is taking so long. Anyway enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Sanji laid in the small bed in Chopper's infirmary of the Going Merry. The Merry was in the middle of the Grand Line waters with no island in sight. The cook had a small bundle in his arms. He had just given birth to a son. Zoro sat beside the bed looking at the baby squirming in his blanket.

The rest of the crew looked through the small window of the room. Chopper had told them to give the new parents some time alone with their newborn and they respected those wishes until told other wise.

"H-hey there, Celi" Sanji said with his voice low. He was exhausted after the long hours of labor.

"Celi?" The swordsman asked confused, "what kind of name is that?!"

"Shh. He's sleeping" Sanji put his free hand to his mouth, "It sounded nice in my mind...Roronoa Celi" he said putting his hand in front of Celi who grabbed a finger with his tiny hand.

"All right, then. Celi it is, even if it sounds like a girl name and he may be made fun of" Zoro said. He leaned forward and gave Sanji a small kiss.

"Marimo" the cook said when Zoro pulled away.

"Ero-cook"

Sanji and Zoro's relationship had changed considerably since they discovered that they loved each other. They may still throw insults at each other, but not as often as they used to. It may had been hard to accept the pregnancy at first and giving up smoking for the duration but it was all worth it for the tiny infant.

Celi then started to cry and squirm in Sanji's arms; the cook immediately knew what he wanted due to his maternal instincts kicking in.

"He's hungry. Since I'm unable to produce milk. He has to have formula. So hand me that bottle Chopper made, marimo" Sanji said slowly sitting up and adding a small insult.

"All right, got it, ero-cook" Zoro says standing up to get the bottle then he handed it the blonde.

"You can tell the others that I'm ready for them to come in" Sanji says bringing the bottle to his son's tiny mouth who gladly took it. The warm milk spilling a little from the corners of his mouth.

Zoro then opened the door to the infirmary and everyone fell at the doorway. It looked as if they were listening in other than Robin.

"Hehe, we want to see the baby!" Luffy says excitedly and trotted over where the cook sat.

"He looks just like you, Sanji-kun" Nami says as she sits down next to Sanji to get a better look at the baby still suckling on the milk.

Zoro watches from a distance while letting the others see the new member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"He's so cute!" Usopp says.

"What's his name?" Robin then asks. The exact question that the others wondered.

"Yes! Yes! What's his name?!" Luffy says excitedly.

"Celi. His name is Celi" Sanji says looking down on his son who just finished feeding and slowly yawned falling asleep once again in his arms. The empty bottle taken by Robin to get it out of the way.

"So cute!" Nami says but not loud enough that the baby would wake up again.

"Thank you, Nami-san, thank you everyone" Sanji says looking around the room at his friends, "Ah, Chopper, thank you for helping me during my pregnancy and the delivery. Wouldn't have been able to do it without you" he said with nothing but kindness in his voice.

"Ah, no problem, Sanji. Never delivered a baby before, let alone from a man, but you're my friend. I'm happy to been able to help you" Chopper says smiling while putting instruments away.

"Hey, ero-cook. Can I hold him?" the swordsman suddenly asks from where he was standing.

"Yes, of course. He's your son, too. Come here" Sanji said. Zoro then walked over to the bed.

Everyone watched as Sanji slowly handed green haired man the infant.

"Support the head, marimo" Sanji said.

Zoro took Celi in his arms and looked at him closely. He looked tiny, smaller than anything he has seen before. Celi definitely looked more like Sanji than himself, but he honestly didn't care. He felt happier than he has in his whole life. It was feeling that he wasn't used to.

It was going to be different raising a kid while fighting other pirates, but they would figure out a way to make it work somehow. There has been many children raised on pirate ships, so there isn't any reason why they couldn't.

"Sanji, how are you feeling?" Robin asked the cook while the others were distracted by the baby in Zoro'a arms.

"Exhausted. I want to sleep so bad, but I don't want to yet. Seeing that brute actually happy for once is definitely a sight to see" he said looking over at the man in question. Everyone was laughing and playing with the baby who woke up earlier who laughed the funny faces Luffy was making.

"It sure is. In case you're wondering, I suggest about 2 more weeks before you are at full strength to fight again. Just rest till then. Your body needs to heal." she said.

"Yes, Robin-chan."

"Looks like he wants his momma now" Zoro said walking over to the blonde with a crying baby.

"Momma? You want him to call me Momma?" Sanji arched his visible eyebrow looking at the big brute.

"Or papa, whichever you prefer, ero-cook" the swordsman said.

"Hmph, we'll see which one he calls me when he's older, he can at least have that decision" Sanji said. He now had Celi once again in his arms who immediately stopped crying.

"Looks like he's going to be a momma's boy, haha" Zoro joked.

"You're not going to let that go now, are you?" Sanji said.

"Nope" he smirked.

"That's okay. If he wants to be a momma's boy, then so be it. That would mean he'll be like me more and I could teach him Black Leg" Sanji said bringing to his son to his face so he could give a kiss on his forehead.

"This ship is going to get even more livelier" Robin stated while watching Zoro and Sanji arguing over what to teach their kid and the others were now doing their own thing.

Luffy now begging for Sanji to cook food. Usopp working on a new weapon. Nami ogling over her newly acquired treasure. And Chopper looking over his equipment.

"Sanji, food!"

"I can't cook now! Fix it yourself!" the cook exclaimed.

"Sanji, I love you" Zoro suddenly said. Everyone stopped what they were doing while Zoro kissed Sanji on the lips.

"I love you, too, Zoro" Sanji said once Zoro pulled away.

"Let's give the cook some time to rest. I'll try cooking something for everyone." Robin said clapping her hands to get the crew's attention.

"Ooh, meat! Meat!" Luffy was he first one out of the room and straight to the room where they ate.

Everyone followed Robin and they said their 'see you laters'. "You, too, Zoro" she said and he reluctantly followed closing the door behind him leaving the blond alone with his newborn.

"Well, Celi. It's just you and me" the cook said once it was quiet. He could now finally go to sleep for much needed rest.

The cook lays more comfortably on the bed with his son still in his arms. He made sure he wasn't going to roll over him in his sleep before his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

/ZoSan/

Some months later, Celi was already crawling and can speak a little.

"Ooh, look at my boy go!" Sanji smiled while looking at his son crawling. Celi was crawling over to Zoro who was sitting at the table eating his fill. The cook was puffing a cigarette and muttering how good it felt to finally have one in his mouth after many months.

Luffy and Chopper were gobbling down their food happily while the others ate slower. They were happy to finally have Sanji cook for them once again. Nothing beat his cooking.

"D-da da" Celi says to get his daddy's attention putting his tiny hands in the air wanting the green haired swordsman to pick him up.

"Oh, you want up?" Zoro said looking down at his son.

"Up! U-uppy!" the toddler said, then the swordsman immediately picked up his son and set him on his lap. Sanji smiled looking at him trying to be a good father.

"Haha! Even Zoro has a good side!" Luffy joked with a piece of meat in his hand.

"Haha! Yeah!" Usopp laughed along side Luffy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Zoro, such a softy!" Chopper joined in.

"Shut up!" the swordsman snapped back. Then the three were hit in the head by a very irritated navigator.

"You guys, quit making fun of him! Even the great swordsman can be a big softy when he wants to" her voice turned loving as she to finished.

"We're sorry" they apologized with a big bump forming on their heads.

"Thank you Nami" Zoro said. He honestly doesn't say thank you very often, but he felt like it was needed. The toddler was giggling in his arms during the whole thing.

"Nami-san!" Sanji swooned over to the navigator and handed her a drink with a tiny umbrella.

"Come here, lover boy" Zoro stood with Celi in one arm and dragged Sanji by the collar with his other hand.

"Ah! Nami-san! I'll always love you!" the cook said making kissing gestures to her while she waved and he being pulled away by Zoro.

Robin watched smiling as the new parents left the kitchen. "You know they do make a lovely pair" she said.

Zoro and Sanji were now outside on the deck when he swordsman finally let go of his collar.

"When are you going to quit swooning over the girls when you got me and Celi now, huh?" Zoro asked irritated.

"Ah, marimo. I'll always be one for the ladies! But, just because you and I are together, doesn't mean I should neglect the pretty ladies!" the blonde snapped back.

"Why you, sh-" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar once more but then realized what he was about to say in front of the kid. The cook held his hands up in defense and looked at the small toddler laughing in the swordsman's one free arm.

"You know, you two will always take up this large space in my heart. I love you, you damn marimo" he confessed before kissing Zoro on his lips.

"Oi! Not in front of the kid!" Zoro said between his lips.

"That's okay! He can join in too!" Then Sanji took Celi from the swordsman's arm and held him to their faces were he placed a kiss on his cheeks. Celi giggled with his tiny arms flailing in the air.

"Yeah!" the marimo joined in the fun with their son and they both placed kisses all over the kid's face who just laughed. The two smiled and laughed, something that was unusual for the swordsman and cook.

The ordeal with Crocodile already far behind them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Now it didn't turn out as long as I'd hoped, but hopefully it's a good one for the fandom~


End file.
